Three at Once
by datajana
Summary: Uh oh! Heero, Duo, and Wufei are going to be fathers! BUT, can they survive the wrath of their wives?


Three at Once  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
2:30 AM: The Yuy Household  
  
"Heero?"  
  
"..."  
  
"Heero!"  
  
"..."  
  
"HEERO!!"  
  
"Nani?!" Heero shouted, sitting up in bed, hair matted to his forehead. He looked over at the clock beside the bed and groaned. He was surprised when Relena grabbed his arm and said in a calm, forceful voice "Baby. Hospital. NOW."  
  
Heero's eyes widened at the forcefulness of his wife's tone. Then they widened even more when the words she said registered in his brain.  
  
"Now? Are you certain?"  
  
He wasn't prepared for the punch Relena hit him in his right eye.  
  
  
2:45 AM: The Maxwell Household  
  
"Oh, Duo, darling?"  
  
"Hmmm?"  
  
"Guess what?"  
  
"Hmmm?"  
  
"My water just broke..."  
  
Duo leaped out of bed, running all over the room, putting his clothes on and throwing clothes in a suitcase all at the same time. He stopped when Hilde grabbed his arm, his shirt on backwards and shoes on the wrong feet.  
  
"Duo, why are you packing YOUR clothes?" she asked.  
  
"I have to have something to wear, don't I?"  
  
Hilde's punched landed true in the middle of his face.  
  
  
3:00 AM: The Chang Household  
  
Sally gritted her teeth as the contraction wracked her entire body. She would NOT cry out loud; Wufei would never let her live it down. She had bragged all throughout her pregnancy that she could handle the pains of labor, since she was a doctor and knew what to expect; now, she wasn't so sure...  
  
When the contraction went away, she lightly touched Wufei's arm. His eyes snapped open and he looked at her. "Is it time?" he asked calmly.  
  
Before Sally could reply, she squeezed his arm and closed her eyes tightly as another contraction swept pain up her back. Wufei waited patiently for it to end before putting his clothes on. He turned back to her when he heard her gasp.  
  
"Is it painful?" he asked, voice void of any concern.  
  
This hurt Sally a little, and she finally decided to give in to her emotions. "Oh, of course not! It's great feeling like your body is going to split in two! You should try it sometime! '  
  
Wufei took a step back from his wife. "Woman, have you gone mad?"  
  
Sally's fist lashed out and knocked Wufei unconscious.  
  
4:00 AM: Hospital  
  
Quatre returned from the cafeteria with three ice packs. He nearly laughed aloud at seeing the three miserable looking men in the waiting room. Heero was in his pajamas and had his arms crossed, doing his best to maintain his dignity. His right eye was swollen almost shut and his hair sticking out even more than usual, unless you counted the few locks that were plastered to his forehead. Duo, his shirt on backwards and sans any shoes (he had kicked them off the minute he got to the hospital, complaining that he needed to get some new ones because "these hurt my feet"), had tissue sticking out of each nostril, trying to stop the nosebleed he received from Hilde. Wufei's left cheek had an ugly bruise on it, and, like Heero, had his arms crossed to maintain his own tiny shred of dignity.  
  
Quatre turned his head to the right to see Trowa, along with Catherine, doing their best not to smile at the three men. They, along with Quatre, had arrived at the hospital the minute their phones had rang. Quatre chuckled as he remembered hearing Heero shout, "We're on our way to the hospital- OW! Relena, stop pulling my hair! I'm trying to drive!!"  
  
Trowa and Catherine had received the calls from Duo and Wufei. Duo had been too nervous to drive, so he and Hilde had caught a cab to the hospital, as well as Sally and Wufei (since Wufei was unconscious at the time).  
  
Duo looked up and saw Quatre with the ice packs. "Quatre-kun! You're a life saver!" Heero and Wufei raised their heads and well and nodded. After giving the men their ice packs (well, actually, having they torn away from his grip and Duo getting pushed for grabbing TWO of them instead of one), Quatre went and sat beside Catherine.   
  
A nurse entered the room and gave the three expectant fathers a look over before shaking her head and giving them paper work to fill out.  
  
Silence descended upon the room as the men filled it out. When Heero finished in record time, Duo started to complain. "This isn't FAIR! Why do we have to fill out this crap out NOW! Can't it wait until AFTER the- MMFFF!" Wufei narrowed his eyes at Duo and said "Shut up, or I'm going to give you something to cry about." Everyone's eyes widened, including Heero's, at the viciousness in Wufei's voice. Duo nodded, and once Wufei's hand had been removed from his mouth, he got up and moved to sit on the other side of Heero.  
  
A short while later, when Wufei had completed the paperwork, Duo said aloud "Does anyone know Hilde's mother's maiden name?" Quatre gawked at Duo and scolded "Duo! You've been married for five years and you haven't learned your mother-in-law's maiden name?" Duo scowled and threw his ice pack on the ground, then cursed at it busted. He looked over at Heero and Wufei, who held their own ice packs protectively to their chests. "Don't even think about it, Maxwell," Wufei sneered. Heero just gave him the "Glare of Death" (tm).  
  
At this point, all Duo wanted to do was go into a secluded corner and cry.   
Suddenly, a nurse's head popped into the room. "Yuy-san, Maxwell-san, and Chang-san?" she said.  
  
The three men stood up, with Heero kicking the coffee table in front of them across the room. The nurse face faulted for a moment before saying, "Your wives' are ready to give birth and-"  
Before she could finish what she was saying, the three men had raced for the door, stepping over each other and pushing each other out of the way to see who could get out of the room first. After a few minutes of kicking, punching, cursing, and the occasional death threat, Trowa shouted "That's enough!"  
  
They stopped in their tracks, with Wufei pulling Duo's braid, Duo gnawing on Heero's leg, and Heero about to punch Wufei in the face. Without warning, Catherine and Quatre burst out laughing, huge tears rolling down their faces. Heero, Duo, and Wufei sweat dropped in unison, and quickly walked out the door in an orderly fashion. The nurse, who had watched all this in sheer horror, cleared her throat and asked, "Um, are they first time fathers?"  
  
When Trowa, Quatre, and Catherine nodded, the nurse shook her head and walked out of the room.   
  
  
"HEEEEEROOOOO!!" Relena cried, squeezing Heero's hand so tight he heard bones crack. The doctor and the nurses in the room covered their ears with their hands. Unfortunately, Heero could only cover one ear.  
  
  
"AHHH!!" Duo screamed as Hilde pulled his braid again. The nurses in the room had been trying to get Hilde to let go of Duo's hair for the past five minutes, and finally she let go when the doctor gave her Epidural. Duo sighed in relief, then gulped when he noticed that Hilde had a handful of his hair still in her hands.   
  
  
"Wufei, when I'm finished having this baby, I'm going to kick your- AUUGGH!" Sally screamed, and Wufei threw himself against the far wall, away from this screaming woman who he was married to.   
"Just a few more pushes, and it'll be over," the nurse said to Relena. Relena, however, was busy screaming "Omae o korosu" over and over again to Heero. Heero found himself actually believing that she was going to do so...  
  
  
"One more time, Hilde! Just ONE MORE TIME!" the doctor said to Hilde. Duo, sitting on the ground grieving about the hair he had lost, perked up at this comment and jumped to Hilde's side and whispered into her ear, "Give 'em hell, baby."  
  
  
"Wufei, get your @#$*^% over here! It's because of YOU that I'm here in the first place!" Sally shouted at her husband, who was still against the far wall, his hands over his head. Wufei stood up and, because he REALLY REALLY didn't want to go over there, took small steps towards the woman he had been married to for three years.  
  
  
Duo was cuddling his new daughter, tears of joy raining down his face. He kept cuddling her to his chest, rocking her back and forth, and whispering "Welcome to the world, my precious one..."  
  
Hilde, resting in her bed, watched all of this in complete happiness. "Duo," she finally said.  
  
He looked up, his eyes met hers, and at that moment, each knew what the other wanted to say by the look in their eyes. Duo leaned over and kissed her for moment. Hilde ran her hands through his hair before giggling.  
  
Duo asked, "What's so funny?" Hilde laughed softly and answered "Oh, nothing, really. I was just thinking about what we were gonna do when the baby decides that your braid is a toy."  
  
Duo grimaced and looked at his daughter. "M-my braid? A t-toy?"   
  
  
Wufei couldn't believe it. He had not one, but TWO sons? He shot a glance of annoyance at his wife, who winked at him and said "Surprise!"  
  
"'Surprise'? Is that all you have to say?" he said, a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. He looked at the babies being held in Sally's arms, and again he just couldn't believe it! He reached and picked them both up and just looked at their sleeping faces.  
  
"Wufei?" Sally asked. When he looked at her, Sally blushed and said "Sorry about knocking you out, earlier." Wufei placed the babies back into Sally's arms and leaned over to kiss her lovingly.  
  
"In return for hitting me, I would like for you to do one thing for me."  
  
"Which is?"  
  
"Promise me that if we have anymore children that you'll refrain from acts of violence during labor?"  
  
Sally slightly punched Wufei in the arm. At his questioning look, she said "Hey, you didn't say anything about refraining from acts of violence when I'm NOT in labor, did you?"  
  
"WOMAN!!"   
  
  
Heero was smiling in spite of himself. It was a boy, a BOY! He looked over at Relena, who was cradling their new son. He used his hand that hadn't been broken to stroke his wife's face. Relena looked up at him and smiled radiantly. "Oh, Heero, isn't he absolutely beautiful?"  
  
Heero answered by leaning forward and kissing her softly. Relena sighed and placed her hand on her husband's cheek. That's when she noticed his black eye. "Heero, oh Heero, I'm so sorry about hitting you!"  
  
Heero merely shrugged and shook his head, a grin spreading on his face. "Wait until you hear about what Sally did to Wufei..."  
  
~end~ 


End file.
